Abused
by Stemilover101
Summary: Demi's husband abuses her. What will she do to stop this situation? Will she fall back down or try to start a new life and start all over again? Will she fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

Demi's POV  
I should have listened to my friends and family. They were right all along. Hi, my name is Demetria Devonne Lovato and I am currently married to Joe. We have been married for 3 years now. I thought he loved me... I guess not *sighs* Joe had treated me like a princess until our 2nd year of our marriage. He is now 25 and I'm 22 years old. I've been planning to divorce him, but I'm afraid that he will hurt me again. He been hitting me, pushing me into glass, and being very forceful with me and I couldn't take it anymore. I've been planning to running away, so now I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to escape. I really hope that I will never see him again. Tonight, he's going to one of his friends party, and I found a opportunity to escape then. After he left, I quickly packed all of my things and left towards the train station that would lead me back to California, where I belong along with my friends and family. I have one amazing guy best friend who also lives in California, his name is Sterling Knight, the only problem I was that I'm in love with him but he has a girlfriend now. Her name is Chelsea Kane, she has blonde short curly hair, and she is very beautiful. I wish I was Sterling's girlfriend, when I had the chance to be instead of Joe's. Sterling will never want to be my boyfriend now, I can't believe how gullible I was when I was with Joe. *sighs sadly, looks out the window* Just 2 hours left, might as well go to sleep for the rest of the trip.  
End of Demi's POV  
2 hours had gone by just in time, Demi woke up from her nap, gather all of her things, left the train station, and called up a cab to take to Selena's house.  
Demi knocks on Selena's house door  
Selena: Who is it? *speaks through the speakers*  
Demi: Sel it's me, Demi  
Selena: OMG Demi!? *runs to door, opens it, and gives Demi a hug* Let's go inside, we have a lot of things to catch up on *drags Demi towards her couch, while Demi was giggling to her best friend's action  
Demi: So, how's you and Justin doing?  
Selena: We're good now, what about you and Joe?  
Demi: I'll tell you, if you promise not to freak out and not tell anyone else about this okay?  
Selena: I promise... Now spill  
Demi: I will admit that you guys were guys were right and I was wrong about Joe  
Selena: What are you talking about Dems?  
Demi: Remember when you guys told me not to marry Joe, but I did anyways?  
Selena: Yea... why? what's wrong?  
Demi: I just don't know what's going on with Joe lately, after our 2nd year of marriage, he's been abusing me ever since  
Selena: OMG! Why didn't you tell me, our other friends, or even te cops about this?  
Demi: Cuz I'm afraid that he would hurt the person that I told about him and if I call the cops, he can just escape and bring me back to my misery or even more  
Selena: How did you get the encourage to run away from him instead of 2 years ago, when he started the abuse?  
Demi: Well, he left for one of his friends party and didn't invite to come this time, which I was happy with, so I took this advantage and now here I am in your house  
Selena: Well, I think we need to change your look  
Demi: Okay, but how's that going to help?  
Selena: Well, any time now, Joe will realize that you are missing and will send a search party looking for you, so all we need to do is change your looks  
Demi: Okay, let's get started then  
After 2 1/2 hours of changing Demi's appearance  
Selena:..


	2. Chapter 2

Selena: Okay, you are known as Kimberly Adams. You were born and raised in Connecticut, both your parent stayed over there while you moved before here, because you got promoted to work in a clothing line with me. Everything else stays the same, got it?

Demi: Yep.

Selena: Okay, let's call your parents to tell them about the situation, but you have to call them through an unknown number, so people won't track your number.

Demi: I think that's a good idea *smiles, she took out her and dialed *67 before dialing her parents' house number

DM (Demi's mom "Diana"): Hello?

Demi: Hey mom, it's me Demi

DM: Oh hey honey, how have you been? why are you calling through an unknown number?

Demi: I'm fine mom, I'm back in LA and I'm using an unknown number because I don't want people to track down our conversation.

DM: That's good. Where are you staying at? And is everything alright?

Demi: At Selena's house until I can find a place on my own. And actually that's why I called... can you put the phone on speaker so dad can hear too?

DM: Sure honey

Demi: Okay, before I tell you guys... just promise me you guys won't freak out or tell anyone else...

Demi's parents: We promise...

Demi told her parents about the situation and her plans of being Kimberly Adams

DM: *shocked along with DD (Demi's dad)* Oh honey, I'm so sorry, but didn't you tell us earlier?

In the background DD said "That boy is gonna pay for what he did to my daughter"

Demi: I was scared that he will hurt the people I love and I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me

DM: Sweetheart, your father and I love you very much, we don't want bad anything to happen to our baby girl, okay?

Demi: Okay mom, and I love you guys too

DM: Now, that's my girl... *smiles through the phone* Well, your father and I have to go to bed now, we have to wake early for work tomorrow.

Demi: Okay, good night mom, night dad

DD/DM: Good night sweetheart *hangs up the phone*

Demi: *faces Selena* So, what should we do now?

Selena: I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna head for bed, and I think you should too.

Semi (Selena+ Demi) headed towards their rooms

Demi: Thank you Sel, for everything *smiles*

Selena: Hey, that's what friends are for *smiles back* If you need anything, you know where to find me... night Dems *hugs her*

Demi: Thanks Sel, I know I can count on you, whenever I need you and good night to you too *smiles, hugs her back*

Selena leaves the room while Demi starts unpacking, after she done, she fell asleep

Next Day

Selena: *knocks on Demi's door* Hey Dems, are you awake?

Demi: Yea, you can come in, I'm just about to brush my teeth

Selena: *enters the room* Hey

Demi: Hey, give me one sec

Selena: Okay

Demi: Okay done, so what's our agenda for today?

Selena: Well, we have a week off, so how about a movie night?

Demi: Sure, I haven't had one once I got married to Joe

Selena: Oh wow, that's a very long time... well you're here now, so what are waiting for? Oh yea, we should invite some of our friends to come over

Demi: Sure, I would love to meet them, Selena *smiles, winks* So what movie should we watch?

Selena: How about Donnie Darko?

Demi: Sure, that's one of my favorite movies *smiles*

Selena: Alright, let's invited some of our friends over.


	3. Chapter 3

Selena calls most her friends over, She's now calling Sterling

Sterling: Hello?

Selena: Hey Ster, how's it going?

Sterling: Oh hey Sel, I'm fine and yourself?

Selena: Likewise

Sterling: Cool, so what's up?

Selena: Just wondering if you wanted to join me and my other friends to movie night tonight...

Sterling: Yea sure, do you mind I bring Chelsea with me? (His girlfriend)

Selena: Not at all *smiles through the phone*

Sterling: Ok great. What movie are we gonna be watching and what will the movie night start?

Selena: Donnie Darko and 8pm (It's 12pm now)

Sterling: Ok, cool. Do want me to bring anything?

Selena: Just extra clothes,just in case you sleep over

Sterling: Okay, anything else?

Selena: No, that's it. I got everything else under control, plus I have a friend with me right now, that I want you and the others to meet.

Sterling: Cool, see ya then, bye Sel

Selena: Bye *hangs up the phone* Last but not least Justin

Justin: Hey babe, what's up?

Selena and Justin the same conversation like with Sterling, but Justin asked if he could bring his friends over and Selena agreed.

Selena: Come on Dems, let's go *takes her hand*

Demi: Where are we going?

Selena: To the supermarket to buy supplies, silly *giggles*

Demi: Oh yea, let's go

Semi (Selena &amp; Demi) leaves the house and heads towards the supermarket, they brought popcorn, soda, other drinks, chips, and candy

Selena: Okay, let's head home now, and set everything up *after getting home, they start setting everything except for the snacks and drinks, not knowing how many friends will show up*

It's now 7:56pm

Selena: Okay, they should be coming any minute now, let's go change into our PJs

At 8pm, people started coming, after everybody was there, Justin and Selena started introducing other people

Selena: Okay, may I have your attention please...

Everybody stops talking and facing Selena

Selena: As you guys know, I have a special friend that I would like you guys to meet *grabs Demi's hand and winks at her* This is Kimberly Adams, Kimberly, I would like you to meet Sterling, Chelsea, Christopher, Tiffany, Allisyn, Brandon, Doug, Jillan, Ross, Laura, Austin M., Nick, Kevin, Bridget, Shane and last but not least Justin, my boyfriend.

Demi as Kimberly: *catches on* Hey, it's noce to meet all of you guys *smiles*

Rest: Nice to meet you too, Kimberly *smiles back*

Justin: So, what are we standing here for? Let's get this movie night started...

Guys: Yeah!

Girls: Typical men... *shaking their heads while giggling*

Kimberly: I'll start popping the popcorn, anybody wanna help with the drinks?

Selena was about to stand up and help but Sterling was faster

Sterling: I'm glad to help you Kimberly *smiles*

Kimberly: Thanks *smiles back*

After Stemi (Sterling&amp;Demi) left into the kitchen, Chelsea had a suspicious look on her face

Nick: *notices her reaction* Hey Chelsea, is something wrong? *concern*

Chelsea: What? No, why you ask?

Nick: Because you have a mysterious look on your face...

Chelsea: Oh that? *Nick nods* That was nothing, I was just thinking about something

Nick: Oh okay... *not really believing her*

Please REVIEW... It would have my day little brighter...

Thank you. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

With Stemi

Kimberly: So, how many bowls of popcorn,do you think we need?

Sterling: Probably about 3 or 4

Kimberly: Okay, let's make 4 just in case

Sterling: That's fine with me *smiles*

Kimberly: *smiles back* Can pop the popcorn? I'm gonna go ask them what drinks they want

Sterling: Yea sure *starts putting a popcorn bag in the microwave*

With Kimberly aka Demi

Kimberly: *peeks her head out from the kitchen door* Hey guys, what want drinks do you guys want?

Guys: Beer and wine

Girls: Pepsi please

Demi: Okay *walk back inside the kitchen* Is the popcorn ready yet?

Sterling: Almost

Kimberly: Okay, I will get the drinks and cups ready then, btw what would you like to drink?

Sterling: Sprite please *smiles* It's my favorite

Kimberly: Really? That's favorite soda too *smiles back, looks into his eyes*

Stemi, both gets lost in each others' eyes, a few seconds later, Kimberly snaps out of it*

Kimberly: *looks away* I think we should bring out the popcorn and drinks now...

Sterling: Yeah...

Stemi carried 4 fulled bowls of popcorn

Sterling: We'll be back with drinks and the cups

All: Okay

Stemi came back to the living room with the drinks and cups

Sitting chart: Doug, Brandon, Allisyn, Tiffany, Christopher, Justin, Selena, Kimberly, Sterling, Chelsea, Ross, Laura, Bridget, Shane, Austin, Nick and Kevin

Selena: Okay, let's get this movie started *presses play, the movie started*

During the movie, stemi didn't notices that they were both were reaching out for the popcorn, they soon realized that hands had touched and felt sparks, both pulling their hands while blushing

Selena notices stemi blushing, she opens her mouth to say something, but then caught herself "I'll just confront Demi about this tomorrow, I don't want to ruin the moment for everybody." *thinking in her head*

After the movie was over, it was 10:30 pm

Shane: Hey guys, it's getting late, I should be heading home... Bridget, do you need a ride home?

Bridget: Sure, bye guys. Thanks again for inviting us to movie night, it was fun *leaves the house with Shane*

Christopher: I agree with Shane, come on Tiff, we gonna go... btw does anybody else would like a ride home with us?

Doug, Brandon, and Allisyn: We do!

Christopher: Okay, hop in *leaves along with Tiffany, Doug, Brandon, and Allisyn*

Nick: We should leave too, come on Kevin, let's go *drags Kevin along with him*

Chelsea: I guess I'll be going to... Sterling, you coming?

Sterling: Nah, I'll sleep over here, if that's okay with you Selena *faces Selena*

Selena: Of course you can *smiles*

Chelsea: Alright... I'll just ask Nick if he can drive me home then, bye guys, bye babe *kisses Sterling on the cheek*

Stemi and Jelena: Bye *Chelsea leaves*

Justin: Can I stay here too babe?

Selena: Sure *smiles, pecks his lips*

Justin: Thanks Sel, so where are we going to sleep? *preferring to him and Sterling*

Selena: Well, Justin you can sleep with me and Sterling, there's an extra room, right next to Kimberly's room

Sterling: Okay, thanks *smiles*

Selena: No problem Ster *smiles* Night everyone

All: Night *they all went to bed*

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night (3 am) With Kimberly

Kimberly: *walking up with a sweat all over her face and dried tears in her eyes* What a nightmare *tries to go back to sleep, but it doesn't seem to be working* Ugh! I can't go back to sleep... I'll just go check on Sterling, probably he's awake *goes next door and knocks* Hey Sterling, are you awake? *no answer* Sterling? *knocks again before entering the room* Sterling? *looks around the room, doesn't see him* Um... where is he? I better go check downstairs *walks downstairs and sees the lights were in the kitchen* Sterling? *walks in the kitchen and sees him, staring at the wall with a cookie in his hand* Sterling? *shakes him* Sterling?!

Sterling: Huh? What? *almost dropping the cookie* Oh jey Kimberly, want a cookie?

Kimberly: Um... sure, thanks *grabs a cookie* So what are you doing up?

Sterling: Couldn't sleep so I came down here to grab a cookie, what about you?

Kimberly: Had a nightmare, and couldn't go back to sleep, so I came down to see if you were awake

Sterling: Oh okay, would you like to talk about your nightmare with me?

Kimberly: No sorry, it will just bring back bad memories **Btw: In Demi's dreams, Joe found Demi and killed her, she couldn't escape :'( **

Sterling: Okay, sorry I asked...

Kimberly: No, it's okay, you didn't know

Awkward silence...

Sterling: *breaks the silence* So since we're both awake, wanna play 20 questions to get to know each other a little better?

Kimberly: Sure, let's go play in the living room *they both went to the living room and sat on the couch* Okay, you first Sterling

Sterling: Okay, what's your favorite color?

Kimberly: Black and red, you?

Sterling: Blue, where are you from?

Kimberly: Texas but I moved to Connecticut with my parents and here I am, working with Selena at the restaurant and you?

Sterling: Really? I'm from Texas too *smiles* What part of Texas to did live in?

Kimberly: Dallas, and you?

Sterling: Houston

After an hour and half into the game, Sterling started falling in love with Kimberly (Demi was already in love with Sterling)

Sterling: *staring into her eyes* You have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen *smiles* 

Kimberly: *blushes* Thanks, no one ever commented on my eyes before... You have amazing blue eyes *smiles back*

Sterling: I think, there's something wrong with the world because you have the most beautiful eyes, I ever laid eyes on *smiles*

Kimberly: *blushes* Thanks, and you have stunning blue I ever seen too *smiles back at him*

Sterling leans in along with Kimberly

Their lips are an inch away from touching

Kimberly: *opens her eyes, whispers* We can't do this... *leans away from him* You a girlfriend and I just got out a serious relationship with someone...

Sterling: I know, and I shouldn't have, I just have the urge to kiss you... and I'm horribly sorry about your past relationship... do you want to vent out your feelings to me?

Kimberly: No, I don't want to bring back the bad memories *now in tears*

Sterling: *notices her tears* Please don't cry, I'm sorry that I brought it up...

Kimberly: It's okay *wipes her tears away*

Sterling: I know, one thing for sure *smiles*

Kimberly: *giggles* And what would that be?

Sterling: From what I learned about you... you a very caring and loving person, who is lucky enough to have you, whoever that guy was... he doesn't deserve you... you're a very special girl. You remind me of one of my best friends, I would introduce to her but unfortunately she doesn't live here anymore...

Kimberly: Really? How come?

Sterling: She moved because she got married and wanted to get away from the drama over here *looks down*

Kimberly: *worries, knows he's talking about her* Oh, what's her name?

Sterling: Demi Lovato or as you can say Demi Jonas

Kimberly: Oh... do you miss her?

Sterling: Tons... I wish U could her again, I never gotten to say goodbye to her... she just left with Joe without saying goodbye... *looks down* 

Kimberly aka Demi looks away from him, feeling guilty*

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Kimberly: Hey, don't just give up, you might get to see her again one day...

Sterling: *chuckles* I would never give up on her... she's too special to me *smiles*

Kimberly: Aw! *smiles* What would you say to her, if you see her?

Sterling: Without hesitation, I would go up to her and hug her ever so tightly and tell her how much I miss her and how I feel about her, how much shes means to me... I'm going to tell her my true feelings for her... I need to "man" up and tell her the truth, she deserves to know and I can't hide my feelings for her forever.

Kimberly: Would you like to share your feelings to me for her?

Sterling: Okay, but you can't tell anyone especially Chelsea

Kimberly: Okay...

Sterling: I have these kinds of feelings that shouldn't be towards friends/best friends... the truth is that... I'm in love with her

Kimberly: *shocked, speechless* Oh wow...

Sterling: Yea... I was afraid that she would reject me, if I told her

Kimberly: Why? You seem like a really nice guy

Sterling: I didn't want to tell her because I don't want to ruin our friendship and make us feel awkward around each other... plus she seems to be happy and in love with Joe that I didn't have the chance to tell her...

Kimberly: Oh wow, I'm sorry *feeling more guilty* but don't you have a girlfriend now and you love her, right?

Sterling: No, I don't... I was just using her to get over Demi, and before you say anything... I know what I'm doing is bad and I can't break her heart, but I can't help it, I always thought that I would never have a chance to be with Demi, so I thought I should just try to get over her, but it doesn't seem to be working out as planned... everything reminds me of her, usually I'm not a big fan of movie nights, but when I heard we were going to watch Donnie Darko cuz I knew that it was one of Demi's favorite movies... but anyways, I will break up with Chelsea and tell the truth tomorrow.

Kimberly: I'm glad you told the truth, and as sweet as it is... I hope you learned your lesson and hope everything turns out okay when you tell her.

Sterling: Thanks. I will never use someone else again... I realized that I can never move on because Demi will always be the love of my life, no matter what, I will fight for her.

Kimberly: Aw, that's so sweet *smiles*

Sterling: *chuckles* I have written some songs for her while she moved away...

Kimberly: *shocked, but doesn't show it* Aw, that's so romantic. What are the names of the songs?

Sterling: What you mean to me, Hero, That should be me and U smile (lol Justin Bieber)**  
**

Kimberly: Aw, that's so sweet. I know it's late, but can play one song for me?

Sterling: Sure, do you have a guitar that I can use?

Kimberly: Yea, it's in my room, I'll go get it, be back in a sec

A few seconds later, she came back down with her guitar in her hand, and gives it to him

Sterling: Thanks, so which song do you want to hear?

Kimberly: Um... how about "U smile"?

Sterling: Sure *smiles, starts strumming the guitar*

Oh oh oh  
Yeah  
Hm hm hm  
I wait on you  
Forever  
Any day  
Hand and foot  
Your world  
Is my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way  
You ever  
Gonna get any  
Less than you should

'Cause baby  
You smile  
I smile  
Whoa  
'Cause whenever  
You smile  
I smile  
Hey, hey, hey

Your lips  
My biggest weakness  
Shouldn't have let you know  
I'm always gonna do what they say  
If you need me  
I come runnin'  
From a thousand miles away

When you smile  
I smile  
Whoa  
You smile  
I smile  
Hey

Baby take my  
Open heart  
And all it offers  
'Cause this is as  
Unconditional as it'll  
Ever get you ain't  
Seen nothing yet  
I won't ever  
Hesitate  
To give you more

'Cause baby  
You smile  
I smile  
Whoa whoa ah  
You smile  
I smile  
Hey, hey, hey  
You smile  
I smile  
I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile  
I smile

Make me smile baby  
Baby you won't ever want for nothing  
You are my ins and my means now  
With you there's no in between  
I'm all in

'Cause my cards are on the table  
And I'm willing and I'm able  
But I fold  
To your wish

'Cause it's my command  
Hey, hey, hey

You smile  
I smile  
Whoa whoa ah ah  
You smile  
I smile  
Hey, hey, hey

You smile  
I smile  
I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile  
I smile  
You smile  
I smile  
You smile  
I smile 

After the song was over, Kimberly started clapping, and had a huge smile on her face*

Kimberly: Wow, that was amazing *smiles widely* You're incredible

Sterling: Thanks, I appreciate it *smiles*

Kimberly: Well, I'm gonna to bed now, thanks for staying up with me *smiles*

Sterling: No problem *smiles* I should heading to bed as well *they both headed upstairs* Night Kimberly

Kimberly: Night... hey, Sterling? *chewing on her lowing lip*

Sterling: Yeah?

Kimberly: Do you wanna sleep in my room? Just in case I have a nightmare again... it's not like we're gonna do anything, right?

Sterling: Um...okay, if you're sure

Kimberly: I'm sure

Sterling: Okay *they both went inside the room, and laid on the bed

Kimberly: Night Sterling *falls asleep*

Sterling: Night Kimberly *smiles, kisses her forehead and falls asleep along side with her

The next day...

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, it's 9 am

With Jelena (Selena and Justin)

Selena: *wakes up, getting up from the bed, trying not to wake up Justin, and went to go brush her teeth, after she was done, she walked out of the bathroom and saw Justin awake* Hey babe *smiles, pecks his lips*

Justin: Hey, how was your night?

Selena: Good and yours?

Justin: Likewise. Well I'm gonna go get dressed

Selena: Okay, I'll just go check on Kimberly

Justin: Okay

Selena leaves the room and knocks on Kimberly's door

*No response*

Selena: Kimberly, are you awake? *knocks again, still no response, enters the room* Kimberly? *sees her asleep with Sterling* (mouths: OMG! WTF!) Kimberly, wake up *shakes her*

Kimberly: Mm... mom, give me 5 more minutes...

Selena: Kimberly, it's me Selena, wake up

Kimberly: *wakes up* Selena? What are doing in here? What's going on?

Selena: I would ask you the same thing... what is he doing in your room and most importantly why is he sleeping on the same bed as you?

Right when Kimberly was about to answer her, Sterling starts waking up

Sterling: *faces Kimberly's side of the bed, and sees Kimberly and Selena awake* Morning...

Selena+Kimberly: Morning

Selena: Hey Sterling, can you give us a minute to talk in private?

Sterling: Sure, I have go freshen up anyways, see you guys later *leaves the room*

Selena: *faces Kimberly* What the hell was he doing sleeping in your room?

Kimberly: I had a nightmare last night, and invited him, just in case I had another nightmare but I didn't

Selena: Oh okay... it was about Joe wasn't?

Kimberly: What was about Joe?

Selena: Your nightmare

Kimberly: Oh yea...

Selena: Wanna talk about it?

Kimberly: No, not really...

Selena: Okay, if you need me, I will always be here for you *smiles*

Kimberly: Thanks Sel *smiles, hugs her*

Selena: *hugs her back, whispers in her ear* Try to not worry about too much. You have all of your friends here that cares about you *giggles lightly* especially Sterling...

Kimberly: *pulls away from the hug* What do you mean "especially Sterling"?

Selena: Oh come on Dems, I know that he likes you... it' so obvious

Demi: Really? How?

Selena: He's been talking about you ever since

Demi: I know...

Selena: Yea... wait, you know?

Demi: Yeah, he told "Kimberly" about his feeling last night... but he doesn't like me...

Selena: What are you talking about? You just told me that he told you that he likes you...

Demi: He doesn't like because he loves me

Selena: ...

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W


	8. Chapter 8

Selena: *shocked* What?

Demi started started telling Selena about the whole conversation between her and Sterling also that she can't tell anybody else about

Meanwhile with Joe... The day after the party

Joe wakes up next to Ashley **(Ashley Greene)**

Ashley: *groans, faces Joe* Morning Joey *pecks his lips*

Joe: Hey... *starts putting his clothes on*

Ashley: Where are you going?

Joe: Home... see ya later *about to leave until Ashley grabs a hold of his hand and pulls him towards her*

Ashley: Not until we have our second round *pushes him onto the bed and starts unbuttoning his shirt*

Joe: I can't right now... I have to get home to Demi

Ashley: She's old enough to take care of herself, plus she won't find out about us... come on baby, please?

Joe: Okay fine, one more round and that's it *starts removing his clothes again*

**You guys know know what happens next...**

About 2 hours hours later, Joe was on his way home

**Joe's POV**

Damn. Ashley is one hot chick, she is really good in bed. Maybe, I can continue my one stand with her, it's not like Demi is gonna find out

right? Right. I just parked my car into the driveway and went inside the house. "Demi, I'm home", I announced. No answer. Huh, that's weird.

*Demi!" I called again. When there was no answer, I started looking around the house for her. No where to be seen. Where the heck is she? I

know, I'll just call her phone, luckily I had an GPS installed onto her phone **(She threw her old phone into the ocean in LA while getting **

**a new one) **What the hell? Where did that bitch run off to? Hm... since she's not here, I might as well go to LA to hang with the bros for

awhile... it's time to put my acting skills to the test *smirks*

**End of Joe's POV**

Joe calls Nick. Joe and Nick's conversation

Nick: Hello?

Joe: Hey bro, I haven't talked to you in awhile... how have you been?

Nick: I'm good and you?

Joe: Same here. Hey bro, do you mind if I come over and hang like old times?

Nick: Sure, is Demi coming?

Joe: No, she has a lot of things to take of, but she told me that maybe she'll go next time *lying*

Nick: Oh, okay... so when are you coming?

Joe: Today, I just have to get a place ticket

Nick: Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours then

Joe: Okay, later man, gotta go pack

Nick: Okay, see ya

Joe: Later bro *hangs up*

After an hour of purchasing a plane ticket and packing

Joe: Next stop LA *smirks, leaves for the airport*

Meanwhile with Selena and Demi

Selena just got a text message from Nick informing her that Joe was coming

Selena: OMG! DEMI!

Demi: What? What happen?

Selena: Nick just texted me that Joe was coming over

Demi: WHAT?! That can't be happening... Why so soon?

Selena: *sighs* I don't know Dems...

Demi: What am I gonna do now?

Selena: Just relax and play role of Kimberly and don't do anything "Demi" would do and everything will turn out great... I hope

Demi: I hope you're right Selena...

**Little did they know that someone was eavesdropping on them...**

Meanwhile with Joe... After the 8 hour flight, he had arrived at the LAX airport. He calls Nick

Joe: Hey Nick, can you call up a limo to pick me up from the airport?

Nick: Sure, they should be there in 20-30 minutes

Joe: Okay, thanks man

Nick: No problem, I'll see you at the house

Joe: Okay, see ya

About 25 minutes later, the limo had arrived

It had taken an hour and a half to get to Nick's house from the airport

Nick: Hey man, how was the flight? *hugs him*

Joe: It was good *hugs him back then pulls away* So, how's everything?

Nick: Everything's great. We have a new friend that I would like you to meet. Her name is Kimberly

Joe: ...

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Joe: That's great. When will able to meet her?

Nick: Maybe tomorrow, I have to check with Selena first

Joe: Oh okay

Nick: By the way, how long are you staying here for?

Joe: 2 weeks

Nick: That's good. You know Kevin, Danielle and Alena (their baby) are also here

Joe: That's great, just like the old times *chuckles* Hey, do you have an extra room for me to stay in?

Nick: Yea. Second floor, 3 doors down

Joe: Okay, thanks. I'm just gonna unpack then

Nick: Okay. Do you want to go out to eat? I'm kinda staving, and I can invite and Kevin and Danielle to come with us, if you want...

Joe: Sure, let me just changed first

Nick: Okay, in the meantime I'll call Kevin

Joe: Okay *leaves to change*

Nick and Kevin's conservation

Kevin: Hey man, what's up?

Nick: Joe's here and I wondering if you and Danielle would want to join us at Hatfield's in like half an hour...

Kevin: Sure, but who will watch Alena?

Nick: You can bring her with you

Kevin: Okay, we'll meet you guys there then

At Hetfield's

Kevin, Danielle and Alena were already there

Nick: There they are *faces Kevin's family* Hey guys, sorry we're late. Joe just had to take his time to do his hair

Joe: Hey! It takes time to make this *points to his hair* to be perfect

Kevin: *chuckles* Same old Joe, I wonder how Demi could handle you.

Joe: Cuz I'm that awesome *smirks*

Kevin: Yep. Same old cocky Joe

Nick: *laughs* Alright guys, enough with chit chat, and start ordering. I'm staving

Everybody laughed and sat at a table and ordered their food

Meanwhile with Selena and Demi

Demi: What am I seriously gonna do Selena? I'm freaking out here

Selena: Just relax. If he seeks fear, he will know, so just try to calm down...

Demi: How can I?

Selena: Just think happy thoughts when you need to or when you see "him"

Demi: Okay *starts calming down*

Selena: Good. Well I have to make dinner... do you want to help?

Demi: Sure

? left as soon as they heard them about to leave

Selena and "Kimberly" left the room

In the kitchen

Kimberly: So, what's for dinner?

Selena: Well I'm kinda in the for pizza and I'm so lazy to cook up something...

Kimberly: *giggles at her best friend* So, where should we order from?

Both Selena and Kimberly said "Pizza hut!" They started laughing cuz they knew each other

Selena: Okay *calls pizza hut* 2 pies please. One pepperoni and one with extra cheese please. Thank you *hangs up* They should be here in 30-40 minutes

Kimberly: Okay, do you want to do in the meantime?

Selena: Hm... I think glee is on... do you want to watch that?

Kimberly: Sure

By the time the show was over, the pizza was here

Selena texted Justin to come downstairs along with Sterling

With Justin

Justin: *knocks on Sterling's door* Hey man, open up

Sterling quickly opens the door, pulls him inside the room before closing the door

Justin: Woah man, Selena just texted me, for us to come downstairs to eat pizza... so let's go

Sterling: Wait, I have to talk you something... You know that Kimberly girl right?

Justin: Yea, Selena introduced her to us... why?

Sterling: She's not who she said she is... she's actually... Demi

Justin: What?! That's impossible. How do you know anyways?

Sterling: I was eavesdropping on them talking

Justin: Oh wow. Just let it go. The girls are waiting for us downstairs

Sterling: Okay...

Both Sterling and Justin went downstairs

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

As they ate, Sterling hasn't stop glaring at "Kimberly", which made her uncomfortable, when she wouldn't take it anymore, and she finally spoke up

Kimberly: Sterling, is there something on my face that you have to keep staring at me?

Justin knew what was going to happen so elbows him to stop,but Sterling ignored him

Sterling: Actually yes, you do

Kimberly: What is it?

Sterling: Let's just say I know your secret, "Kimberly"... or I should say Demi

Everybody widen their eyes expect for Sterling and Justin

Kimberly: *nervous* What are you talking about Sterling?

Sterling: Don't act like you don't know... I overhead you and Selena talking... I kmow everything... now I know why you really came back here... to get away from Joe, right?

Demi: Sterling, I can explain...

Sterling: What is there to explain? Why would you keep such a big secret from me? I thought we were best friends... I guess I was wrong *stands up and goes to his room*

Demi: *sighs* What am I suppose to do now? I lost Sterling... it's all my fault, I'm such a horrible person *has tears in her eyes*

Justin: I know it's not any of my business but what actually did happen between you and Joe?

Demi: I'll tell but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, okay?

Justin: Okay, I promis

Demi explained her situation with Joe

Justin: *speechless* Wow... Joe is a really messed up guy to do that to you...Oh and Demi one more thing... don't break Sterling's heart... I love that he loves you

Demi: Don't worry, I won't. I love him, I had realized that when he told me that he loved me and cares about me. He has always been there for me but I only just pushed him away...

Selena: Demi, don't say that... you know that's not true

Demi: Yes it is! I blocked out everyone of you guys especially Sterling... I'm such a horrible person... I gotta go talk to Sterling *stands up to leave the room*

Selena: Let's just wait until tomorrow... I think we should let him calm down a bit

Demi: *sighs* Okay... I'll go and try to get some sleep... I'm suddenly not hungry anymore

Selena: Okay night

Justin: Night Dems... and it was nice seeing you again *hugs her*

Demi: Nice to see you too Justin *hugs back, pulls back* Well, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning

Jelena: Okay, night Dems

Demi leaves to go to her room

As soon as Demi left the room, Selena speaks up

Selena: *faces Justin* I'm really worried about Demi

Justin: Why?

Selena: Joe can't know "Kimberly" is actually Demi

Justin: Why is that? It's like Joe is actually in LA right? *Selena gave him a knowing look* Oh God... but I don't think we should be worried about that

Selena: How can you be so sure?

Justin: She has us

Selena: Yea, she does *smiles*

Justin" Okay, let's go to bed and hope nothing goes wrong

Please review. Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry guys, I had writer's block but I'm back now. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

The next morning, Demi went downstairs to get breakfast, while she went into the kitchen, she saw Selena, Sterling, and Justin

Demi: Good morning

Jelena: Morning

Demi: Morning Sterling

Sterling just ate in silence, not bothering to look up from his food

Demi sighs and started eating

After they finish eating, Sterling immediately starts to stand up go up to his room, but Demi stops him

Demi: We need to talk

Sterling: *faces her* What is there that we need to talk about? You lied to me... *shaking his head* I don't know if I can trust you again

Demi: Please Sterling... please give me a chance to explain *has tears in her eyes*

Sterling: *looks into her eyes, sighs* Okay...

Demi: Can we talk private please?

Sterling: Okay, let's up to my room then

In Sterling's room

Demi: Sterling... I'm really sorry for lying to you

Sterling: Why would continue lying to me after I poured my heart out to you or Kimberly *quotation marks over Kimberly*

Demi: I couldn't really tell anyone because I don't want Joe to find me...

Sterling: Who else knows about this, besides me?

Demi: Selena, my parents and Justin...

Sterling: You know, if you would of told about this sooner, I wouldn't be as mad at mad as I am now...

Demi: I know, I only told Selena and my parents about the situation, I didn't want anyone else to know, but now you and Justin knows

Sterling: What actually happened between you and Joe?

Demi: I will tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, I don't want them to know...

Sterling: I promise, you have my word

Demi tells Sterling about her situation with Joe

Sterling: That's the reason why you changed your appearance, so that no one can recognize you right?

Demi: Yep! Selena helped me out

Sterling: Thant's good. I have a question and be honest with me... How do you feel about me?

Demi: *looks into his eyes* I love you, Sterling

Sterling: How can I know you're lying or not?

Demi kissed him passionately

Sterling was surprised nut kissed her back with the passion she's giving him

Demi: *pulls away* Do you believe me now?

Sterling: Yes and Demi?

Demi: Yes, Sterling?

Sterling: You know, I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens. Joe is an asshole for what he did and he will always will be. We'll get through this together... I promise *smiles, while grabbing her hands gently*

Demi: Thank you ,Sterling, that means a lot to me *smiles back* You always know what to say and I appreciate that

Sterling: I'll always be there for you Demi... I love you

Demi: I love you too, Sterling

Stemi shared a kiss filled with love and passion.

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Demi: So, what are we?

Sterling: What do you us to be?

Demi: Exclusives

Sterling: Okay then. I shall call you my girlfriend *smiles down at her*

Demi: And I'll shall you my boyfriend *smiles back*

Stemi shares a kiss

Demi: *pulls away from the kiss, and started smiling until she remembered that Joe was coming* Sterling, what am I gonna do? Joe is coming soon and I'm worried that if he recognizes that Kimberly *quotation marks over Kimberly* is me then he will try to hurt me again.

Sterling: Don't worry Demz... you're a great actress, so you can pull it off and if he does... he's gonna have to get through me first.

Demi: As sweet as that is... I don't want to you to get hurt because of me... *has tears in her eyes*

Sterling: *wipes her tears and grabs onto her hand* Babe, I would do anything that will keep you safe and happy.

Demi: But I won't be happy if you would of gotten hurt

Sterling: Don't worry about it babe, you got me, and all of your other friends that have your back. Just trust me on this... please?

Demi: *breathing heavily* Okay fine, but if any of you guys gets hurt, then I can never forgive myself for this...

Sterling: I know, but just remember that I always be there for me and do anything for you *looks into her eyes*

Demi: *giggles lightly* You spoil me too much... but I would've of done the done the same as you. *pecks his lips* I love you, Sterling.

Sterling: I love you too Demi

A few hours later... the door goes off...

Justin: I'll get it *goes to open the door, when he opened the door, he was shocked* Hey Sel, can you come here for a minute?

Selena: Sure, who is it? *walks towards the door* Oh hey guys, Joe... it's nice to see you again... *awkwardly hugs Joe and puts on a fake smile*

Joe: Nice to see to you too, Sel *hugs back, and pulls back* so can we come in?

Selena: Sure *steps aside so they can come in*

Once they were inside the house...

Nick: So, where's Kimberly?

Selena: Oh, she's just upstairs with Sterling... I'll go get them *goes upstairs and enters Demi's room, once she in the room, she saw Demi and Sterling making out on the bed* Demi!

Demi: *pulls away* Huh? Oh hey Sel, what's up? *nervous*

Selena: First off... what's going in here?

Demi: Oh... uh, Sterling and I are now dating...

Selena: Really? That's great, congrats you guys, but as much I don't want to ruin this moment but we have some visitors downstairs...

Demi: Oh cool, who it is? *slightly smiling at Selena*

Selena: Joe...

Stemi: WHAT!?

Selena: Yeah, he wants to meet Kimberly *quotation marks over Kimberly*

Demi: *glups* What am I suppose to do now?

Selena: Just don't show him fear... remember what we talked about

Demi: Okay...

Sterling: It will be okay... we'll get through this together *holds her hand* You have nothing to worry about... you will have me to protect you

Demi: Thanks Sterling, you always know what to say *smiles, pecks his lips*

Sterling: *smiles back* I'll always be there for you

Demi: I love you

Sterling: I love you too

Stemi shared a sweet kiss

Selena: Aw! You guys are the cutest couple ever

Stemi: Thanks Sel

Selena: No problem, now let's go downstairs before they get suspicious

Stemi: Okay *holding hands with each other*

Stemi and Selena went downstairs


	13. Chapter 13

With the Jonas Brothers and Justin

Selena: *Walks up to them* Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting... Kimberly was in the ahower

Nick: It's okay

Sterling + Kimberly: Hey guys *smiles*

Jo Bros and Justin: Hey

Nick: Kimberly, I would like to indroduce you to my brother Joe... Joe, I would like you to meet Kimberly

Joe: It's nice to meet you Kimberly *smiles and kisses her hand*

Kimberly: *pulls her hand away and let's out a fake smile* Nice to meet you too Joe

In the background, Sterling had a jealous look on his head

Awkward silence...

Selena: So... What should we do now?

Kevin: Let's go out for lunch... I'm straving *rubbing his stomach*

Everyone started laughing at Kevin's silliness

Selena: Franco On Melrose? **(It's a real restaurant in LA. I searched it up)**

Everybody: Sure

Selena: So, it's settled then... Who's driving?

Justin: I'll drive...

Selena: Are you sure? I don't want you to get arrested again for speeding...

Justin: Fine, if you're worried that much then, let's let Sterling drive then

Selena: That's a good idea Justin *smiles* Sterling, if you don't mind driving us there...

Sterling: Sure, I would love to *smiles*

Kimberly: I call shot gun *runs towards his car*

Sterling chuckled at Demi's actions and entered his car, along with the rest of them

At Fracno On Melrose, they were all seated

A waitness approached their table

Waitress: Hello, my name is Nicole, I will be serving you guys today. Can I start off with some drinks?

Selena: Yes please, we would like 3 cups of water, 2 pepsis, and 2 ice teas please

Nicole: Okay, I'll be back with your drinks *smiles, leave the room*

Nick: Wow... *staring at Nicole*

Joe: *chuckles* I think my little bro has a crush on the waitress *teasing Nick*

Nick: What!? *looks at Joe* No, I don't *nervous and faked laughed* What are you talking about Joe?

Joe: Dude, you've staring at her for the passed 5 minutes *laughs*

Nick: Shut up *blushes and hit Joe's arms playfully*

Kevin: *laughs at his brothers* Okay, enough you too... Wow... they really changed the place, I haven't been since me and Danielle moved

Joe: Me too... I kinda miss it here

Nick: Then why don't you and Demi move back here? Have you talked to her about it?

Joe: Yes, I have... she said she doesn't think moving back to Cali was a good idea... *lies*

Kevin + Nick: How come?

Joe: She said that Cali was too much for her, she couldn't handle the drama over here... so me being a good husband that I am *smirks a little* I have to respect her decisions *lies*

Nick: Well, that's good thing, that you respects Demi's feelings. She's the best and she deserves it *smiles and pats Joe on the back*

With Sterling, Demi, Selena and Justin in the background, all looking shocked

Nicole: *comes back to their table with their drinks and sets them on the table* Here's your drinks *hands them their drinks, when Nicole hands Nick his drink, she accidently brushed her hands with Nick's and started blushes* Sorry...

Nick: It's okay *smiles at her*

Nicole: *smiles back at Nick* So, are you guys ready to order yet or you need more time to decide?

Selena: We're ready *smiles*

Everybody placed theirs orders

After Nicole left, Nick looked up to see Sterling still looking shocked so he decided to confront him

Nick: Hey Sterling, are you okay?

Sterling: Huh? oh yea, I'm fine... why did you ask?

Nick: Can you in private for a moment?

Sterling: Sure *they both went outside the restaurant to talk* What's up?

Nick: Why were you staring at Joe?

Sterling: Oh, it was nothing... he just reminds of me of something

Nick: Which is?

Sterling: I'm sorry but I can't tell you... maybe when I'm ready, but can't let anybody know, okay?

Nick: Okay, let's go back inside, the food is probably already there

Nick and Sterling went to their table and as Nick predicted, their food was in the table, they all started eating and making conversations until someone walked up to their table...

Who do you guys think that is?

Please review

I love you guys :)

Thank you for the finding the time to read my story


	14. Chapter 14

** (A/N) Hey guys, sorry for the long wait... I had a really bad case of writer's block but I'm finally back. Also, I wanted to thank Chicago744 for supporting me by commenting on most my chapters on this story, and I also like to thank Alinutza14, VampDiariesfan12, Nerdgirl334, Infaredfield, LoveBori5679, Trina Tiffany, and Lovaticgurl3 for following me and my stories/ favoriting my stories and I'm hoping to get more soon. I really do appreciate the comments that people post on my stories because it boosts up my confidence and courage to continue my stories even though it's not as amazing and interesting like other stories but I love writing because it's my passion, and I hope others will feel the same way as I do. I keep those things in a safe place in my email, because I treasure it so much. Thank you for all of your support. :) Anyways back to the story...**

Chelsea: Hey guys, I didn't know you guys were gonna be here... And Sterling, I see you moved on pretty quickly, huh?

Sterling: *nervous but hides it* What are you talking about Chelsea?

Chelsea: It's clearly obvious that she's *motions to "Kimberly"* the reason why you broke up with me.

Sterling: *glances over at Kimberly for sec and look back at Chelsea* What are you talking? Kimberly and I are just friends.

Chelsea: Oh yeah? Then what's the real reason you broke up with me? And don't give me the " I'm not feeling it anymore" crap.

Sterling: Fine. You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth... *Demi, Selena and Justin looked nervous* The truth is that I was using to you to make Jessica jealous. **(A/N) Jessica from Starstruck.**

Chelsea: Excuse me? So, I'm just a tool to you? I can't believe you... How dare you would do this to me!

Sterling: Can we talk about this later? Like when we leave? I don't want to get kicked out the restaurant.

Chelsea: Fine... We will meet at Selena's house *about to leave but then notices Joe* Oh hey Joe, I didn't see you there... what are you doing here? Where's Demi?

Joe: Hey Chels, I'm just visiting and Demi is back in New York, she didn't want to come because she doesn't want to deal with the drama over here.

Chelsea: Oh okay, I could understand what Demi is going though... *glances at Sterling* But anyways, it's good seeing you again Joe, can I get a hug before I return back to my table?

Joe: Sure

Joe and Chelsea shared a friendly hug

Nick: Awkward much... anyways, let's eat before our food gets cold.

Everyone agreed and started eating their food. After they finish eating, they all chipped in to pay for the bill and headed back to Selena's house.

At Selena's house

Nick: Okay guys, we're gonna leave now... I have a feeling that Chelsea is gonna here any minute now and we don't want to be involved with it. Bye guys and good luck *hugs them, when Nick opens the door to leave, Chelsea steps in the house* Or now... *leaves with his brothers*

Chelsea: *stomps towards Sterling and slaps him across the face* How dare you were using me like that... why would you do that?

Sterling: I told you already... I wanted to make Jessica jealous.

Chelsea: Did it work? *tighen her fist*

Sterling: No...

Chelsea: That's good because you're a real jerk! I can't believe you would do that to me.

Sterling: I apologize for my actions, but what about you?

Chelsea: What about me, Sterling?

Sterling: 2 weeks ago, I went to visit you but you wasn't home, your mom let me wait in your room... when I was in your room, I saw a guy's boxers on the floor... It couldn't be mines because I never slept with you.

Chelsea: It was Drew's boxers... **(Drew, who plays Joey in Another Cinderella Story) **I couldn't make time to clean up my room...

Sterling: How? Isn't he in Florida with his wife, expecting a baby?

Chelsea: He came to visit and he had to share the room with me because my mom changed his room into a storage room.

Sterling: Oh really? So, you won't mind me calling him, would you?

Chelsea: *glups nervously* Not at all...

Sterling: Okay then. *takes out his phone, calls Drew and puts it on speaker*

Drew: Hello?

Sterling: Hey Drew, it's Sterling

Drew: Oh hey Sterling, what's up?

Sterling: ...

What do you think the conversation will like?

Was this chapter unexpected?

Please review. Thank you :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sterling: Is it true that you came over to visit 2-3 weeks ago? *looking at Chelsea while talking to Drew*

Drew: No... the last time I vistited was 7 months ago... why you ask?

Sterling: No reason... Just curious

Drew: Oh okay, so how's everything?

Sterling: I'm good, just peachy and you?

Drew: I'm great, Amy and I are wxpecting in 2 months

Sterling: Congrats man, do you know the gender of the baby yet?

Drew: Yea, it's a girl and thanks.

Sterling: That's great and I hope everything goes well with you and Amy.

Drew: Thanks man, same goes to you too. Btw, how's my sis been doing?

Sterling: She's good... She says she misses you.

Drew: Tell her that I miss her too and we'll try to visit as soon as the baby arrived.

Sterling: Okay

In the background, Amy was craving for food

Drew: Hey, I gotta go now... Amy's been craving for weird foods and if I don't get it for her asap... she's gonna cranky

Amy: *In the background* DREW!

Drew: Coming dear... talk to you later, Sterling

Sterling: Okay, bye *hangs up, looks up at Chelsea* And there goes the truth...

Chelsea: Fine! i did cheat on you.

Sterling: Why would you do that?

Chelsea: Because... Beacause you didn't want to sleep with me... I loved you, Sterling...

Sterling: If you really loved me, you would've respected my decisions and won't go sleeping around, just because I don't want to sleep with you...

Chelsea: *feels guilty but gets angry* Why are you only pointing fingers at me? I'm not the only one, who messes the relationship up...

Sterling: I agree with you on that but at least I don't go lying about it.

Chlesea: Whatever, bit this won't be the last time you will be hearing from me *slamming the door shut behind her when she left*

Jusrtin: Well, that was awkward...

Selena: Tell me about it

Demi: *changes the topic* Well, it's only 4pm... what do you guys wanna do now?

Selena: We can go to the movies... let's see what movies they have out right now. *checks her phone* What about fifty shades of grey?

Sterling: Nah, too sexual... What about run all out?

Justin: Perfect.

Demi: Okay, if we hurry now, we can make it to the 5:35 one.

Selena: Okay guys, let's move

They all went inside of Sterling's car, and starts heading to the movie theaters

At the movie theater, Justin walks up to the ticket lady

Justin: Hi, Can I get 4 tickets to see run all night?

Ticket lady: Sure, here you go *hands him the tickets* That will be $42 please.

Justin: *hands her the money, takes the tickets* Thanks *smiles*

Ticket lady: No, thank you. Enjoy your movie guys *smiles at them*

They went to go buy food.

Selena: Since we have 10 mins left to spare, let's get something to eat.

They all decided to get a large popcorn, nachos, and 2 large drinks

Sterling walks up to the cashier and ordered their food.

Once they got their food, they went inside the theater to look for seats.

Sitting chart: Sterling, Demi, Selena and Justin

During the movie, Sterling had his arm around, while her head was on his shoulder, feeding each other while Justin and Selena were doing the same thing.

After the movie ended, they all headed out

?: Hey guys *smiles*

Selena: Hey, what are you guys doing here?

DRAMA!

Who do you guys think that person is?


	16. Author's note

**Hey guys, I wasn't sure if I should be continuing working on stories because I haven't gotten reviews or anything like that for the pass few months so I'm still debating if I should quit or not. Let me know what you guys think I should do and I will think about it because I feel like quiting right now but I want to hear answering from you. I love writing but if people are not appreciating my creatity then I will quit because I feel like I'm just wasting my time to writing stories and not get reviews on them.. I feel like a failure because I read other peoples' stories and they're getting so many reviews, saying that they want more or somthing like that... I only one reviewer and it's the same person all over again... Let me know what should I do...**

**This might be a good-bye or might not**

**Hopefully I'll get to hear from you guys soon... I hope.**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm still not convinced to whether to continue or not, but I don't want upset my fan(s) so I think I will try to finish the story but I don't think I will make other stories, unless you guys want me to... Anyways back to the story.**

Laura: Ross just took me to see 'The visit"

Kimberly: Really? How was it? I heard the movie wasn't that good.

Laura: It was good. The movie doesn't seem that scary like it shows in the trailer but there's a lot of plot twisters, so it's interesting to watch.

Selena: Really? Like what?

Laura: *laughs lightly* Why don't you guys watch the movie to find out?

Justin: Maybe another time, we just came out from there to watch "Run all night"

Ross; Oh cool, how was it?

Justin: Good.

Ross: That's good...

Selena: Yea... so what are you guys up to now?

Ross: I'm gonna take Laura to the beach to have a picnic.

Kimberly and Selena: Aw, how romantic. *fangirling*

Laura: I know right? Ross one of the sweetest guys ever! *smiles widely and pecks his cheeks*

Ross: *chuckles* You're the cutest girl I ever met. *smiles brightly back at her*

Raura shares a warm hug

Selena: Aw, you guys make an adorable couple! *smiling at the couple*

Kimberly: I agree with Selena.

Raura: Thanks guys, we appreciate it. *smiling back to their friends*

All of a sudden, Justin spoke up

Justin: Hey! What about us?

Selena: What about us?

Justin: We're the cutest couple. *pecks her lips*

Sterling: Well, the movies tired me out, I'm gonna head now, wanna come Kimberly?

Kimberly: Sure, I'm tired too.

Stemi: Bye guys! *hugs everybody before leaving*

Selena: Hey guys, I think we're gonna head out too, we're also tired.

Laura: Okay, that's fine. Drive home safely and sleep well.

Selena: Thanks. Have fun at the beach. *hugs Raura*

Ross: Thanks, we will. Bye guys.

Everybody left to go to their destination.

With Stemi, on their way to StarBucks

Sterling: Hey Demi, wanna sleep at my house tonight?

Demi: Sure, can we stop by Selena's house to get some of my clothes first?

Sterling: Sure.

After they got their drinks, Sterling drove to Selena's house

Sterling: *pulling up into Selena's driveway* Do you need any help getting your stuff?

Demi: No, it's okay. I got it * smiles, pecks his lips* Thanks for the offer tho.

Sterling: No problem *smiles* I'll wait for you in the car then.

Demi: Okay, I'll be back soon! *walks into Selena's house to get her stuff ready*

With Demi, Selena and Justin

Demi is in her room gathering her some some clothes

Selena: *Knocks on her door, peeks inside her room* Hey, do you need any help?

Demi: No, but you can come in, if you like.

Selena: *Enters her room and sits on her bed* So, are you excited for staying over at Sterling's tonight?

Demi: Yeah, we've really didn't have much time to be alone since we've been dating.

Selena: I knew you were getting tried of me *fake sobbing*

Demi: I'm so sorry Selena, I never meant to offend you... Besides, I'll never get tired of you *smiles and hugs her* You're my best friend.

Selena: *starts laughing and hugging her back* I wasn't offended at all. I was just messing around with you. I got you good, but that was deep.

Demi: WHAT! *Pulls away from their hug and playfully slaps Selena's arm* I hate you.

Selena: *Laughs* I love you too Dems.

Demi: *Laughs along with Selena* Well, I'm all set and ready to go.

Selena: Okay, have fun but not too fun... If you know what I mean *winks at Demi*

Demi: Trust me, we won't be doing that any time soon... plus we just started dating.

Selena: Good and FYI even tho you guys just started dating, you guys have been best friends since forever!

Demi: *Laughs* That's true.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review, I appreciate it. :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting. I've been busy and had family issues. I haven't been feeling it because I don't have a lot of fans so I don't have the motivation to do it but I'll do for my fans who are interested in my stories. Anyways back to the story.**

Sterling was leaning against his car waiting for Demi

As soon as she came out from the house, Sterling went to grab her stuff and put it in the back in the car.

Sterling: Ready to go? *Opening the car door for her*

Demi: Yeah, thanks *smiles at him, get into the car and waits for Sterling to get into the driver's seat*

At Sterling's house

Demi: Wow... I haven't been here since...

Sterling: The wedding. *gets upset remembering that day*

Demi: *notices his expression and comfort him* Everything is okay now. Joe and I are over... it's just you and me now *smiles at him and pecks him on the lips*

Sterling: *sighs* Okay... wanna go to bed? I'm kind of tired.

Demi: Sure.

Sterling: Where do you want to sleep? The guest room or with me?

Demi: Do you really have to ask me that question? *giggles*

Sterling: Yes, I'm just being a gentlemen.

Demi: Aw, that's so sweet, but you didn't have to.

Sterling: I want to. I wanna treat m' lady like a princess that she is *smiles, pecks her lips*

Demi: *blushes* Since when did you become a sap?

Sterling: Since the day I met you *looks into her eyes*

Demi: *kisses him gently* I love you.

Sterling: I love you too, Dems. *pecks her lips and yawns* Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Wanna join?

Demi: Sure *yawns* Carry me? *putting her arms around his neck*

Sterling: *Chuckles at him, carries her into his room* Here we are.

Demi: *looks around* Wow, you're room is huge.

Sterling: You'll get use to it... One day.

Demi: What are you implying Mr. Knight? *giggling*

Sterling: I think you already know what I'm implying Ms. Lovato.

Demi: No, I don't. Could you please elaborate for me?

Sterling: Okay then. I was hoping that in the future, we would married, move in and have kids.

Demi: Hm... that seems a little far-fetched, don't you think?

Sterling: Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to think about the future.

True, but let's just focus on the present first, okay?

Sterling: Okay. *lays in bed and pulls her to join him and wraps his arm around her* Goodnight Demi. *kisses her forehead*

Demi: Night, Sterling. *rests her head on his chest*

They both fell asleep

The next morning

Sterling was the one to wake up. He started to get up until he felt something heavy on my stomach, he looked down to see what it was . He smiled once he saw the love of his life sleeping on his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead, carefully trying not to wake her up. He decided to make some breakfast for them. It took him half an hour to prepare it and as soon as he was done, he saw her coming down the stairs.

Demi: Morning. *pecks his lips* What's smells good in here?

Sterling: Breakfast for my beautiful girlfriend *smiling sweetly at her*

Demi: Aw, you're the best boyfriend ever *hugs him tightly yet sweetly*

Sterling: *smiles* Let's eat. *sets their plates in front of them*

They started eating.

Sterling: How's the food?

Demi: Amazing. Thank you. *smiles*

Sterling: No problem, beautiful *smiles and pecks her lips*

I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. I appreciate it and it would really make my day since I'm already having a horrible day, I will be glad for someone to cheer me up.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry for updating the story lately... I didn't have the motivation to continue writing the story. Even though I don't get many reviews as many other authors but at least I'm doing what I love and share my creativity with other people. The reason why I'm updating a new chapter today is because I have read over my previous reviews and I got inspired and cried with tears of happiness of people telling me to continue with story and telling how they were falling in love with it. So, I want to thank all of my reviewers for supporting me. Anyways, here is chapter 18.**

The next day

Demi's phone goes off from an unknown number.

Demi: *answers* Hello? Who's this?

?: My name is not important right now... let's cut to the chase... I know your secret.

Demi: What are you talking about? *scared but doesn't show it*

?: You of all people should know, Kimberly... or should I say Demi.

Demi: *worried* Who are you?

?: Let's just say... I'm your worst nightmare.

Demi: *scared* What are you going to do?

?: I'll make you a deal. Break up with Sterling and I won't blurt out your secret to the world, most importantly, Joe.*evil smirks*

Demi: *crying* Who is this? Why are you doing this to me?

?: That's for me to know and you to find out. I'll be watching you. *hangs up*

Demi sets her phone on the table beside her bed and started crying even harder into her hands.

Sterling: *enters the room* Hey, bab... *sees her crying* what's wrong? *sits besides her and wrap an arm around her*

Demi nodded her saying "no" then got off the bed to grab a piece of paper and pen and wrote "Do you have a sound proof room? I need to talk to you in private" *she was so scared that she couldn't talk during that moment*

Sterling: *nodded his head saying "yes" Follow me *grabs her hand*

When Stemi enters an sound proof room, Demi locked the door.

Sterling: *leads Demi to the bed* Now, tell me what's wrong babe. *giving his full attention towards her, feeling concerned*

Demi told Sterling everything that recently happened with her.

Sterling: *speechless* What are you going to do?

Demi: ... *looks away from him*

Sterling: *grabs her chin so he can turn it to face him* Demi... babe, are you going to break up with me? *getting upset*

Demi looks into his eyes and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Sterling returns the kiss and deepens it.

Demi: *pulls away* Does that answer your question?

Sterling: Yes, but what are we going to do when people starts knowing you're Demi?

Demi: I guess... I'm going to have to deal with it and try to avoid Joe.

Sterling: I can't let that happen. You went though so much. You were finally happy until you got that phone call... This is going to be the hardest thing for me say but we have to break up (you can the pain in his voice)

Demi: And I'n not going to let that happen... I love you so much to lose you.

Sterling: I love you too but if our relationship is causing you to get hurt... we have to end it. I hate seeing you get hurt.

Demi: *shaking her head, disagreeing* My heart will hurt more if we break up. I want us! I will fight for us. I don't care if I get abused again... I have you.

Sterling: Well in that case, I will fight for us too. I love you so much . I never stopped loving you. I will always protect you no matter what.

Demi: *hugs him tightly, resting her head on his chest* I love you, Sterling.

Sterling: *has his arms around her* I love you too, Demi. *kisses her*

Demi kisses back

Sterling: *pulls away and rests his head on hers* So, what are we going to do with this "Demi" situation?

Demi: I think it's time for people to know the truth... I've been lying to my lovatics, friends, and family for too long and it's getting out of hand. It's time to come clean.

Sterling: I'm so proud of you, I promise to stick by you whenever you need me *smiles*

Demi: You're the best boyfriend ever.

Sterling: And you're the best girlfriend that ever wished for. I love you so much.

Demi: Aw, I love you too.

Sterling: Okay, who should start telling first?

Sorry guys, I had to cut it there. I hope you enjoyed it tho and remember to review. Thank you!


	20. Chapter 19

Demi: I think I'll tell our friends first.

Sterling: Okay, let's have friendly gathering so it makes it easier to tell everybody.

Demi: Sure, let's plan it for Friday at 3 (It's Wednesday) Can you invite them while I decide on the food?

Sterling: Sure, anything for you. *pecks her lips*

Demi: Aw, you're so sweet *pecks his cheeks* I thinking about pizza and we can go to the supermarket to get snacks and drinks.

Sterling: Sounds good.

Demi: Okay, let's invite our friends first. I'll call the girls while you call the guys.

Sterling: Okay. *leaves to calls the guys*

Demi: *calls Selena* Hey Sel!

Selena: Hey! What's up?

Demi: Sterling and I are planning a friendly gathering because we have announcement to make.

Selena: OMG Dems.. Are you pregnant?!

Demi: What? No. I think you're ahead of yourself Sel... anyways, you know about it already... I'll explain it to everybody at the gathering... So can you please help me invite friends over? The gathering starts at 3pm on Friday.

Selena: Sure, see ya on Friday then.

Demi: Okay, thanks Sel. You're the best!

Selena: *laughs* Well, what can I say? I'm awesome.

Demi: *laughs along with her* That you are.

Selena: Okay, I'll see you guys on Friday.

Demi: Okay, thanks again!

Selena: No problem, bye Dems *hangs up*

**With Sterling inviting the Jonas Brothers**

Nick: Sure, I'll come... I'll ask Kevin and Joe when they come home.

Sterling: Wait, just invite Kevin... Joe can't be there.

Nick: Why isn't Joe invited? It is because he likes Kimberly? Dude, he's married to Demi. He'll never do that to her.

Sterling: That's not it at all... It's kinda hard to explain over the phone. We'll talk about it at the gathering.

Nick: Okay, see you then. *hangs up*

Sterling: *talks to himself* That. Was. Not. Easy *shaking his head*

Demi: *walks in* Hey, is the guys coming?

Sterling: Yea, are the girls?

Demi: Yep. Let's go to the supermarket.

Stemi heads to Sterling's car and Sterling drove the supermarket

**At the supermarket**

Sterling: Let's check the snack section and see what they have.

Demi: Okay *pushes the cart* What should we get?

Sterling: If we're going to get chips we should just get the variety pack so they can pick out whatever they want.

Demi: Good idea babe. *smiles, pecks his lips* Now, for the drinks *continues pushing the cart* Look babe, there's a sale for soda. 4 packs of the 12 cams for $10... We should get this.

Sterling: Sure, Pepsi, Sprite, Ginger Ale, and Crush (orange soda)?

Demi: Sure. Should we look around to see if we need anything else? Like food for house since we're already and we don't need come back for awhile.

Sterling: Sure.

**Stemi walks and got the rest of the stuff that they needed.**

Sterling: I'm bear. Let's go home.

Demi: Okay.

**At Sterling's house **

Sterling: I'm so tired.. I'm gonna go to bed, wanna join?

Demi: Sure, I can use some rest before I start planning.

**Stemi lays on the bed**

Sterling: *wraps his arms around Demi's waist* Sleep well love.

**Stemi fell in a deep sleep. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for not posting in awhile. I keep having writer's block. Thank you.**


End file.
